


Катализатор

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: В химии есть такое интересное понятие как катализатор — это вещество, которое не вступает в реакцию, но ускоряет её. Данте чувствовал себя катализатором.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Катализатор

В химии есть такое интересное понятие как катализатор — это вещество, которое не вступает в реакцию, но ускоряет её. Штука весьма полезная, но не то, чтобы необходимая: всё произойдет и без её участия. Данте чувствовал себя катализатором (это умное слово он вычитал в очень умном журнале, который нечаянно прикупил из-за слишком симпатичной девушки в лабораторном халате на обложке).

Эта мысль посетила его совсем внезапно, когда Вергилий перед уходом как бы невзначай (слишком легко дня прежнего него) бросил: «Я к Неро». И Данте… заревновал? Ни к кому-то конкретному, а просто почувствовал себя обделённым чужим вниманием. Мысль о том, что его брат и племянник могут проводить время вдвоём, без него… вызывало совсем недавно позабытое чувство гнетущей тоски и бесполезности. Охотник уже отработал своё, подначивая двоих упрямцев на сближение (совместные задания, неудачные походы в паб, семейные ужины в доме Неро и многое-многое другое), и теперь опять останется не у дел.

Так было с Леди, когда он помог ей расквитаться с отцом, а потом она стала напоминать о себе, только ради шантажа долгами (что он набирал только для того, чтобы чаще видеться с ней).

Так было с Триш, когда он помог ей освоиться в мире людей, а потом отпустил в вольное плавание (считай, взрастил себе конкурентку).

Так было с малюткой Пэтти, когда он приютил её у себя не просто в агентстве — в своей жизни и помог найти мать, а потом та пропала из его жизни, раздражая сердце звонками — напоминаниями о собственной ненужности в её теперешней жизни.

Так будет и с ними, когда Вергилий окончательно переселится к сыну, а потом сдружившееся семейство будет пару раз за месяц навещать его контору, проверяя, не сдох ли их никчемный родственник.

Но мужчина не стал совсем раскисать и оправдывать полученное от первой напарницы прозвище, потому что уже привык за столько лет отмахиваться от таких назойливых мыслей. Вообще, зачем он вспомнил об этих глупостях? Ему и одному прекрасно живётся в его собственном доме — здесь есть всё необходимое для жизни, так и больше некому будет упрекать его за уличный мусорный бак в помещении (и за тараканов, что время от времени заводятся, привлекаемые крошками на вечно замусоренным полу). Это же здорово! А надежды, зародившиеся после долгожданного примирения с братом — просто детский лепет. И они уже достаточно большие мальчики, чтобы жить отдельно.

Столько лет Данте жил один — и это нормально, совершенно нормально, — так что давно привык не слышать тихий шелест книжный страниц с дивана, а тем более скрип и похабные ругательства с лестницы. Да, тишина ему ближе, будто бы роднее: она уже давно проникла под кожу и въелась в саму суть его размеренной жизни меж дикими заварушками.

Да и вообще — его все устраивает. Он же и стал охотником на демонов — героем, чтобы бескорыстно помогать людям. Так что он может помогать не только с демонами, так ещё и с какими-то личными проблемами (исключительно для друзей: он тут не штатный волшебник), а в награду получать… улыбки? Ха, это совсем смешно! От того же Неро он получал разве что удары по лицу, а про его родителя и говорить не стоит. Так что всё совершенно бесплатно!

Мужчина понял, что плачет, когда услышал, как слеза упала на пол и впиталась в видавшие виды ковёр. Тогда он сел (до этого он так и замер, стоя перед своим «рабочим» столом) привычно откинулся на спинку стула, закинул ноги на столешницу и накрыл лицо для разнообразия не журналом с горячими цыпочками, а собственным надплечьем, вытирая влагу с глаз. Хэй, что случилось с вечным весельчаком Данте? Чего ты, приятель, так расклеился? Никто не должен видеть тебя, друг, в таком состоянии. Ты же супер крутой, даже легендарный охотник на демонов?

Но даже легендарный охотник на демонов, которого не смогли сокрушить сам повелитель Ада и многие его не менее сильные и могущественные конкуренты, может плакать от собственной никчемности в пустом захламленном пространстве, гордо именуемым агентством.

В принципе, будет хорошо, если Вергилий поселится с Неро, и они вместе с Кирие, чертовкой Нико и сиротами станут полноценной семьёй — Данте ни в коем случае не хотел тянуть никого из них за собой на дно. Пускай хотя бы они будут счастливы.

Данте, не глядя, нащупывает на столе один из пистолетов (это была Айвори) и без заминки стреляет себе в висок. Стул под тяжестью тела падает на спинку с тупым грохотом, а его хозяин только спустя времени поднимется, отряхнется и громко думает о том, что теперь-то придется немного прибраться.

Вергилий с Неро вернулись в удивительно чистый (относительно обычного состояния) холл: замечают это, потому что подошвы более не прилипают к полу.

— Что это на тебя нашло, старик? — весело спросил младший охотник у развалившегося на своём месте в привычной позе с журналом на лице Данте, тот притворялся, что спит, но парень давно научился распознавать этот обман. — Так заскучал без нас?

Младший близнец спокойно снял с лица журнал и с филигранной точности бросил его на прежнее место, на журнальный столик за своей спиной, не замечая удивённого вздоха и хмурого взгляда.

— Не дождёшься, пацан, — совершенно беззаботно ответил мужчина, скрестив руки на груди. — Просто…

Ему не дал закончить старший брат, с присущим тому бестактностью прерывая возможный поток лживых оправданий, сразу перейдя к нему:

— Данте, твоё лицо в крови, — охотник вздрогнул и в неверии коснулся рукой виска, чувствуя уже засохшую субстанцию на коже.

Он затравленно покосился на родичей, но тут же принял ещё более несерьёзный вид, размахивая руками:

— В агентстве не хватает таблички «Скользкий пол», а то так каждый может поскользнуться после незапланированной уборки.

Отец с сыном не сговариваясь возвели взгляды к потолку, всем своим видом показывая отношение к такому «юмору» брата-дяди.

— Серьёзно? И это лучшее, что ты смог придумать? Хуев шутник, — выплюнул ругательство Неро, широкими шагами направляясь к «старику».

— Ты мог спрятать следы намного лучше: на пистолете тоже следы крови, — вздохнул Вергилий, наблюдая, как его сын за шкирку пытается поднять его упирающегося брата с насиженного места.

— Да что вы ко мне привязались, зануды?!

— А то, что ты — придурок! А идти с придурком на рок-оперу — полный отстой!!!

— Какую к черту рок-оперу?

— Мы хотели сводить тебя на тот концерт, что ты хотел посетить… но твоё поведение оставляет желать лучшего, брат.

— Ой, а что это вы сразу пошли на попятную? Я вам что, маленький ребенок, чтобы меня так пристыдить.

— Ведешь себя соответствующе, болван, — расстроенно фыркнул Неро. — Больше так не делай.

Данте прикусил губу. чтобы снова не расплакаться, но уже вовсе не от горя, и кивнул. А подошедший старший брат за это поощрительно похлопал по плечу.

Возможно — он чертовски на это надеялся — всё было не так плохо, как Данте себе надумал.

_На самом деле некоторые реакции без катализатора просто не идут._


End file.
